How Much I Love Her
by Wendy402
Summary: "I would. I would sacrifice myself for her. I would do anything for her." I answered sternly and she smiled. I slowly walked away and in front of the gate, was a tiny sunflower just starting to grow. I smiled at that little plant. So much like her. Bright and never giving up. "Because that's just how much I love her."


**It's just a really short, one-shot story because it just popped up into my mind and since I only got _one_ review on my first story for the new chapter, I chose not to update. (Hehe) Enjoy!**

* * *

Its been 2 years already, yet I still can't forget that scene, that person...that and feeling. I walked slowly past the newly grown flowers and the fresh green grass newly grown on the dirt. Spring. Another year has passed, Mikan. I silently set my bouquet of flowers on your gravestone. I smiled one of my rarest smiles. A smile I will only show you. I barely even smile at Ruka anymore either. Move on? Mikan you're still so childish. It's impossible. My life is nothing more without you. But I made my promise that I'll live on, happily. A promise is a promise, so I'll do that.

* * *

I watched from my bench as Natsume Hyuuga slowly walked to Mikan Sakura's grave. 2 years ago me and Ojīsan got called from a school named 'Gakuen Alice' that a student was shot and is officially deceased. A twelve year old child shot in school? Me and Ojīsan were both shocked. The day of the funeral their whole class came. That girl was loved very much. She looked peaceful in her coffin. Natsume Hyuuga set a bouquet of flowers down on her grave. He mumbled something and his eyes were somewhere far away. I jumped off my little bench and walked over.

"Kon'nichiwa, Hyuuga-san." I said in a soft voice. Almost a whisper. I knew how to talk to visitors since I looked over the graveyard for my Ojīsan. I knew better than to happily greet them. He looked at me and nodded.

"Sakura-san...I bet she's doing really well." I said slowly choosing every one of my words carefully. I barely needed to think anymore. The words just naturally came out. Hyuuga-san nodded again. He slowly closed his eyes and I knew the playback started again. I just closed my eyes as well. I didn't know what happened, but I enjoy the soft breeze and the silence.

* * *

_"Let go of her." I ordered between gritted teeth. That damn ESP was holding Mikan with a gun pointing at her head. Her face was scared. No. That didn't cover it enough. She was _horrified_. _

_"Natsume! Go now or else they'll hurt you!" Mikan frantically called to me as tears poured down her face._

_"Urusai! I won't hesitate to send a bullet straight through your head." The ESP icily said as he pressed the gun harder against her head. I hesitated but I relaxed a little and tried to clear my mind as I saw that Shadow Freak give me instructions with sign language. I immediately understood. He stepped on ESP's shadow and ESP was frozen solid. I took the chance and snatched Mikan away from him._

_"Daijōbudesu?" I asked and got a nod from her. One of the alice controlled students pulled Mikan away and in that instant, a loud gun shot was heard. A bullet was fired straight at me. Everything seemed to slow down as Mikan jumped in front of me and dropped down with blood streaming out of her. I froze there for a while staring at her. My eyes widened. My heart ached. My head spun. And tears rolled down my face for the first time in my life. _

_"Mikan?" I crouched down next to her and shook her lightly. Her clothes slowly soaked up the fresh blood pouring out of her. She budged slightly and opened her eyes slowly. My eyes softened a little bit as I looked at her painful expression._

_"Natsume...please...promise me you'll live on happily...Syonara...Watashi wa, anato o aishiteimasu " Mikan smiled and closed her eyes. That one moment, I just knew she was dead. I knew it in my head, but my heart didn't believe. I carried her and ran as fast as I could to the hospital. My mind went completely wild. My eyes darkened every second that passed. I ordered all the nurses and doctors to help her. They took her into the operation room. I waited outside, anxious. 5 minutes later the doctor came out with a sad expression._

_"How is she?" I asked, immediately standing up in alert. The doctor looked at me sadly and looked down as if the floor was the most interesting thing on earth._

_"I'm terribly sorry. You took her here too late. She was deceased before she even made it here. Gomen'nasai." I got to admit, she was the first person on earth that could actually make me cry. I really did cry hard but I steadied myself when I was at the door of the classroom. _

_"Hyuuga, where's Mikan?" Imai asked me with her cold voice. It took all of my wits to not bawl again and I mentally scolded myself for even shedding a tear after all those years Persona trained me to throw all my emotions away. _

_"She's...gone." It sounded so weird, as if I was just joking. As if it wasn't me talking. As if she was still alive and screaming with her high pitched and annoying voice. But I knew better. Everyone knew better. In that state she was when I brought her to the hospital, we all knew that hope was lost. We just didn't face the truth yet. Just not yet. _

_"Hyuuga. It's all you fault! Mikan died because of you!" Imai said with clenched fists. I was hurt. I thought about it, and I came up with only one conclusion. Imai was right. I bowed my head in shame and I walked away before anyone else threw remarks at me._

* * *

I opened my eyes and I looked around. I had another of those damn flashbacks. It reminds me of things. Of things I didn't want to remember. I looked at Yui Makino-san and her eyes were closed as well. I looked up with my crimson orbs and started at the clear, spring sky. I closed my eyes again and I listened to the birds chirp.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san...Sakura-san was shot right?" Makino-san asked with a soothing voice. I nodded and prayed that my eyes didn't betray my feelings.

"Because of you?" I was startled by her sudden questions but I nodded. I nodded in disgust of myself. She nodded showing she understood me. I waited for her next question which I was sure she would give me.

"...If Sakura-san was in the danger of being shot instead of you, would you save her like she did?" Makino-san asked me with her twinkling, navy eyes staring into my soul, as if she could easily get the answer from my soul itself. I closed my eyes again.

_"Natsume! Natsume!" _

"Mikan..." I mumbled and opened my eyes. That flashback just now was something unexpected. It was Mikan...smiling brightly at me with those big hazel eyes gleaming with happiness. She was my light in the darkness I could never leave. And now she was gone, leaving me trapped in forever darkness.

"I would. I would sacrifice myself for her. I would do anything for her." I answered sternly and she smiled. I slowly walked away and in front of the graveyard's gate, was a tiny sunflower just starting to grow. I smiled at that little plant. So much like Mikan. Bright and never giving up.

"Because that's just how much I love her." I said out loud and I knew she heard me because she gave me an answer Mikan surely would have said.

"Polka dots." I whispered softly and smiled. I picked the flower and kept it securely in my pocket.

"I'm not polka dots you evil fox!"

* * *

**Although it's a one-shot story, I still expect some reviews! Was it good, bad, ok? Is there grammar mistakes and misspelled words? I need more reviews!**


End file.
